One Day
by Sparbudart
Summary: A cute KyBe story about... one day. Warning, ushanka abuse.


**Author's Notes:** I love South Park. I love Kyle. A lot. This is only my first story, so I hope it tickles your fancy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. I think it would be kinda cool if I did.

* * *

**One Day…**

* * *

Kyle Broflovski was sixteen years old, and his mother still would not let him get a driver's permit. This was a fact he resented as he made his way to the bus stop late one morning.

"Shit!" Just as he skidded to a halt in the powdery snow, he literally saw the bus rumble off into the distance. "God, damn it!" To release some of his pent up frustration, Kyle introduced the bus stop sign to his boot. He was greeted by a small avalanche, which landed on the top of his head in response to the agitation of the metal pole.

It was only seven forty-three, and he could already tell that the day was going to suck rocks.

"Kyle?"

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the surprised voice of another person. He tried in vain to gather his bearings, but to no avail. When his green eyes met the big blue orbs of Bebe Stevens, he felt his face positively flaming. "Bebe?" he managed, aware that there was still snow all over his ushanka and equally aware that she had probably seen every stupid thing he had done in the last few minutes.

She grinned, fighting back a laugh and gesturing to the top of his head. "You woke up late too?"

Kyle scowled and ripped the hat off the top of his head, dropping it to the ground in his hurry to remove it. "Here, let me get it." Bebe knelt down, picked up his hat, and brushed the snow off of it almost tenderly. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of it when she handed it back to the Jewish boy. "Is this still the… same hat?" she asked innocently, her nose turning pink from the cold.

Kyle refused to make eye contact at that point. "Uh… yeah…" He was only vaguely aware of the lameness of his statement. By this point, the redness of his face clashed horribly with his hair; he was at least grateful that he had chosen today to "borrow" his mother's hair straightener to attempt to tame his Jew-fro.

There was an awkward moment before Bebe said, "I guess we should just walk to school, then." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, right…" Kyle put his hat back on, and the pair trudged on through the snow, their boots making crisp sounds through the powder.

Kyle spared a glance at the girl beside him out of the corner of his eye, his palms sweating the whole time; he stuffed his hands into his orange coat pockets reflexively. She had grown into quite a beautiful young woman, and she was frequently a topic of discussion among all the boys at school; it had taken Kyle nearly five years to understand why.

Sometime between middle school and where they were right at that moment, he had fallen head over heels in love with her. But it was not just her physical being that had attracted him so forcefully (he was a pubescent boy after all). She was genuinely sweet and patient, something he'd always had difficulty with. He always admired her for not taking crap from people; she was surely a force to be reckoned with. Something about her independent nature just made her all the more appealing.

But the thing he loved most about her was her hair. It was, for lack of a better word, incredible. It typically hung in golden curls down her back, and Kyle found it mesmerizing. He secretly thought that they complimented each other perfectly, but he never told anyone this. Just thinking about what Stan would say if he ever found out, or worse… if _Cartman_ ever found out... Kyle shivered unpleasantly and noticed with a slight disappointment that Bebe's hair was actually somewhat tamed today. His brow furrowed into the slightest V-shape, but she must have noticed this.

"Er… is something up… dude?" she'd added the last word as an afterthought.

Kyle shook his head, causing the flaps of his ushanka to swing back and forth around his face. "No! I'm just amazed that it's so nice today… I mean, it's like sunny… and stuff."

"Now I know something's wrong; you're talking about the weather." Bebe laughed peering into his face good-naturedly as they continued their walk to school.

Kyle suddenly had a flashback to the third grade when he was dared to kiss her in Stan's tree house. The memory was enough to cause him to blush again, but he caught it before it made it past his neck and managed to suppress it. "Oh… I just… You look er… nice today." The moment those words came out of his mouth, Kyle immediately regretted it; he had developed a rather bad habit of word vomit over the years.

"Oh!" Bebe flushed, flattered to receive such a compliment.

"Sorry!" Kyle said immediately, afraid that he had said something offensive or inappropriate. To this, Bebe just smiled softly and seemed to nudge him with her hand as a way of telling him that she was okay with it. He noticed that her hand seemed to linger on his mitten just a moment longer than was really necessary. This sort of thing had happened frequently over the last few years; whenever the two of them were alone, there was a definite rise in the tension levels. For one, brief, flashing moment, Kyle thought he felt a small spark between them that passed through the brief contact of their covered hands, but then he remembered with whom exactly he was walking.

It was common knowledge that Bebe was one of those girls who was very interested in boys. She had had an interest in almost every boy in school at one point, save for Stan and Cartman of course, and she'd had more boyfriends in fourth grade than Kyle had ever had in his life. It just so happened that the guy right now was, once again, Clyde, her on and off boyfriend since middle school.

"So… how're you and Clyde?" Kyle asked in an attempt to start a conversation after that short awkward moment had run itself out.

Bebe frowned before answering and bit her lip in discomfort. "Well, we're not exactly together anymore… I think he got sick of me. He thinks I was cheating on him…"

_Again? _The Jewish boy was astounded. Who could get tired her? And who in their right mind would suspect her of infidelity? Kyle himself had seen her outwardly reject Kenny's advancements several times in the school hallways. Clyde was stupid. "What an idiot…" he mumbled angrily under his breath, pinching his nose.

Something that resembled a grateful look passed over Bebe's delicate features at this comment. "Most guys are idiots, Kyle… except for Stan and you, or course," she added as an afterthought.

"But Stan is Wendy's," Kyle responded automatically in defense of his best friend, who, as everyone new, had been the most love struck boy in South Park since age five.

"I know. I don't even like him like that." She laughed. "I'm just really happy for Wendy, and I wish I could have the same thing." She looked at him sadly. "Guys like me for how I look, not for who I am."

"Yeah… well… most guys don't exactly think with their heads, so just be careful with getting too attached." Kyle squirmed a bit after his statement, knowing that it did indeed pertain to himself to some extent. _Goddamn word vomit…_

Bebe narrowed her blue eyes and smirked. "Kyle?" she said in a singsong voice.

He hesitated, uneasy and wary of her intentions. "W – what?" he asked slowly, distrusting her more and more every second.

"Do _you_ think I'm hot?"

Kyle's face positively flamed, and his initial reaction was to deny it. "What?!"

"Do you think I'm hot?!" she repeated, now grinning from ear to ear.

Kyle was floored, and without warning, Bebe's hand came out of nowhere to yank his hat off of his head while his defense was down. There were a good six inches between his hair and his ushanka by the time he noticed what was happening. "Woah!" Kyle exclaimed, grabbing both flaps of his hat with his mitten-clad hands and pulling it back down even more tightly over his chilled ears. "What are you doing?" His hands were still covering the top of his head; it looked a bit ridiculous.

"I'm just trying to see your hair!"

Bebe made another sudden grab for Kyle's hat, but he was too fast for her the second time. Ducking under her arm, he rounded on her furiously, halting the two of them in their tracks. "Stop it!"

"Why do you always wear that thing?" She was still grinning and flushed from the nippy air.

"Well, dude… because my hair's freaking crazy! And I hate it!" As if to emphasize his point, Kyle used both of his hands to pull his hat down more snugly over his head to protect it from yet another attack. "You're lucky I tried to at least _fix_ it today!"

Bebe, however, would not be stopped. She looked him in the eye and tenderly grasped his hands and brought them to his sides and then removed the hat from his head, taking care to let her fingers linger on the side of his face as she did so. The action shocked Kyle to the point of being unable to move. "I love your hair, Kyle, especially when it's curly." As she said this, she laced her fingers in one of the locks hanging over his left ear, biting her bottom lip.

Kyle, who had initially been ridden speechless, grasped her cold fingers in his own, and managed to relax. Her surprised eyes met his, and hoping that he wouldn't pull a Stan, he leaned in until their lips were touching. Within seconds, Bebe had wound her hands once again in the boy's auburn locks, and he had snaked his arms around her waist to pull her in closer. Bebe groaned into Kyle's mouth when she felt him run his tongue along the lip she had been biting only minutes ago. There was no erotic dancing of tongues, only the sweetness and purity of a first kiss as it should be.

The two of them finally broke away, slightly out of breath. Bebe didn't open her eyes for several minutes, as if trying to hold onto the last few moments of the kiss. Her face was flushed, and her hair was becoming frizzy. "Why'd you stop?" she asked in disappointment after recovering from her momentary high, frowning slightly.

This made Kyle smirk as he rested his forehead against hers, their misty breath mingling within the limited space between their faces. Despite the fact that he was once again completely beet red, he felt somewhat cocky. "What'd you say?"

"Oh, you heard me." Without waiting for an answer, Bebe grabbed Kyle's collar and pulled his face toward her once again; she laughed as he was almost rendered off-balance and struggled to regain his footing. When their lips met the second time, Kyle could have sworn that he felt sparks rushing down his limbs and back up again.

This time, he had no doubt that he felt them.

He ran a hand slowly down Bebe's back to rest it soundly on her hips, while Bebe moved her hands gradually down to the base of Kyle's neck; the contact sent pleasant little shivers running down his spine.

"I don't believe this!"

The two of them sprang apart, half out of fear and half out of pure embarrassment. They flushed, and Kyle spotted his best friend Stan, who had also apparently gotten a late start. He had rolled down the window of his parents' old car and was gaping at his Jewish best friend, his eyes almost popping out of his skull.

"Stan? Dude, what the hell – "

"Dude!" Stan interrupted, a grin spreading slowly over his handsome face. "Did I just see what I _thought_ I saw?"

Kyle mumbled something under his breath in response. "Is it that big of a deal?" He hissed through clenched teeth, sharing a look at Bebe, who shrugged at him. "Why aren't you at school?"

Stan took the opportunity to laugh openly at his friend, taking a moment or two to pinch his nose in bewilderment. "Dude, Kyle… it's _Saturday_."

Kyle stood stunned for several moments. "But… but, the bus…?" he trailed off and looked at Bebe for some help.

She wasn't exactly sure what was going on either, but her response was more coherent. "Stan, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Wow, you guys…" Stan shook his head in amazement. "There's a research fieldtrip today, remember? Wendy went. Mr. Garrison's been talking about it for weeks."

"Well thanks for telling me, asshole!"

"Hey!" Stan was offended for about half a second. "I was at your house about fifteen minutes ago, but your mom said that you bolted before she could get a word in. I was going to ask if you wanted to see the new Terrence and Phillip movie today, but I guess I shouldn't've bothered." He eyed his friend's mussed up hair and the wrinkled front of Bebe's jacket, which she quickly smoothed out with Kyle's hat still in her hand, and grinned again. "You're such a beast, dude."

Kyle's eyebrows turned into a "V," and his fists seemed to clench of their own accord. "Oh, shut up, Stan!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Get in, guys. I'll take you both home. And don't worry, you two can sit in the back together, I don't mind."

Kyle scowled, but led Bebe into his best friend's car, slamming the door with much more force than was necessary.

"Jesus, dude, I can't believe you. You never even _told_ me! Does Wendy know, Bebe?"

"Um… not really…"

"My little Kyle's all grown up!" He let his lip give an exaggerated quiver, to which Kyle scowled. "All right, all right, I'm just kidding. Yeesh." But that didn't stop him from continuing to make comments on his new discovery.

Kyle ignored Stan's excited remarks, setting his mouth in a half-frown as the Marsh boy put the key back in the ignition. As the car rumbled to life, Bebe rested her head on Kyle's shoulder. He took a moment to inhale the sweetness of her hair and smiled to himself, his hand trailing through a stray lock that rested on her shoulder.

It was Saturday morning, and all was right with the world.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Like it, hate it? It's only my first South Park fic, so I'm not too sure about it just yet… But I'd really love a review!


End file.
